Supernova
by Ce De Brownie
Summary: El peor siempre será Shiro, que se rompe pero lo calla, que se quiere derrumbar pero pone sobre sí el peso de los otros. El peor siempre será Shiro, porque Allura sabe que un abrazo apretado jamás será capaz de unir lo que queda de él, y eso se la está comiendo por dentro.


**Disclaimer** **: A ver, tanto vosotros como yo sabemos que Voltron mío, lo que se dice mío, no es. O Klance y Shallura serían canon, y Pidge estaría todo el día colgada de su hermano y siendo feliz.**

 **Advertencias** **: -**

 **Notas** **: Yo: Klance es mi OTP de OTPs desde hace meses, voy a escribir algo para ellos.**

 **Cabeza: *Decide ella sola que quiere escribir Shallura.***

 **Yo: Dammit.**

 **(¡No, en serio, ojalá os guste!)**

 **Supernova**

Cuando Allura cae, el sueño que rondaba su mente permanece durante unos segundos confusos en los que la realidad no parece totalmente hilada a su alrededor.

(Hay un león. Un león de color negro y ojos hechos de estrellas que la envuelve, protector y fiero y leal y todo lo que una princesa merece pero no lo que una comandante necesita. Las manos de Allura están enterradas en su pelaje, mojadas por sangre y lágrimas, todo lo que puede respirar son galaxias, polvo de estrellas, supernovas. El león es lo único que la separa de la fría mordida del espacio, lo único que impide que el bulto de su garganta se haga más grande y la asfixie. El león es aterrador pero es _bueno_ y está _herido_ y-)

Allura abre los ojos.

Lo primero que se presenta ante ella es la cara de Lance McClain, pero de algún modo su mirada parece encontrar de inmediato otra figura.

La sensación de terror en su pecho aminora. El ronroneo del león negro resuena en algún lugar de su mente.

 **~O~O~O~**

Se llama Shiro.

Allura ha tenido que pronunciar el nombre un par de veces a media voz, dejando que silbe entre sus dientes y pese sobre su lengua. No había ningún nombre así en Altea. Tampoco existía nada parecido a Lance, o Keith.

Supone que no puede seguir usando a Altea como ejemplo para lo que es normal o lo que no, de todos modos.

La idea da vueltas a su cabeza varias veces al día, y todas ellas dejan en la boca de su estómago una sensación que parece preceder al vómito. Allura, sin embargo, no se permite en ningún momento dejar que se refleje en su rostro. Permanece serena, la espalda recta, una sonrisa educada dibujada en sus labios mientras habla con los nuevos Paladines.

Pero Shiro lo sabe.

No tiene que ser un genio para darse cuenta. El Paladín negro siempre toma el lugar a su derecha ahora, durante las comidas, como si supiera que le corresponde. ( _Lo hace, en cierto modo. El color negro siempre estaba junto al plateado de la casa real de Altea, a su derecha, amigo y confidente, la piedra sobre la que el monarca podía apoyar el peso de su deber. El negro era importante, hasta que Zarkon lo manchó en la sangre del pueblo al que había jurado lealtad, hasta que el negro ya no era negro sino escarlata._

 _Allura siente un escalofrío al ver el guante oscuro de Shiro, pero se lo traga junto al bulto que permanece en su garganta._ )

Hay una sonrisa en el rostro de Shiro cuando lo gira hacia ella. Una sonrisa tan cuidada como las de la propia Allura, precaria, fragilidad oculta tras una capa de tranquilidad que la princesa no alcanza a creerse. "Los chicos han trabajado bien hoy", dice, sin falta, porque quiere que ella asienta, porque quiere que les considere dignos, porque quiere hacerla sentir esperanzada, porque quiere decirle "podemos hacerlo" pero ni siquiera él es capaz de pronunciar esas palabras con confianza.

Allura le devuelve la sonrisa.

 **~O~O~**

Allura ha tomado a niños y les ha enviado a la guerra.

Es plenamente consciente de este hecho, es algo que carga sobre los hombros y sobre el corazón. Son jóvenes, son increíblemente jóvenes, sonrisas alegres y miradas inocentes y bromas ligeras que rompen la tensión en el ambiente. En Altea ni siquiera podrían aún alistarse en el ejército, y ella ha puesto armaduras cubriendo sus cuerpos y armas entre sus manos antes de enviarles a mancharse de sangre.

Lo afrontan con una valentía envidiable, si es sincera, y una pequeña parte de sí misma tiene que admitir que no podría haber pedido mejores Paladines para luchar esta batalla. Pero incluso ellos acaban por cansarse, incluso ellos vuelven cada vez más rotos, más perdidos, menos niños y más adultos, grietas en sus sonrisas y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Pero el peor siempre será Shiro.

Allura le observa a una distancia segura mientras él se deshace de su casco tras una misión especialmente difícil. Los ojos del hombre recorren al resto de los Paladines con una preocupación que raya lo frenético, manos sobre los hombros de Lance mientras le pregunta si ese disparo llegó a alcanzarle, brazos alrededor de una Pidge llorosa que no ha podido salvar a todos los prisioneros, mirada sobre Hunk y Keith, quienes intentan parecer más fuertes de lo que se sienten.

El peor siempre será Shiro, que se rompe pero lo calla, que se quiere derrumbar pero pone sobre sí el peso de los otros.

Lance toma el lugar de él en cuanto se aleja de Pidge, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y preguntándole si le apetece comer algo con un tono sorprendentemente dulce para él.

Las palabras de ánimo que Allura había preparado se han atorado en su garganta, y sólo puede clavarse las uñas sobre la palma de las manos mientras se acerca con paso dubitativo hacia el pequeño grupo. Shiro está revisando un feo corte en la mejilla de Keith, pero vuelve el rostro hacia ella en cuanto escucha sus pasos sobre el suelo de la nave.

—Princesa. —saluda, con una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos.

Allura no llora. Es una norma no dicha que se autoimpuso hace mucho. Allura no llora, porque alguien tiene que mantenerse entero entre ellos, porque necesitan una líder a la que puedan confiar cualquier carga, porque las princesas de planetas destruidos no tienen derecho a pararse para hacer luto cuando el universo depende de ellas.

Allura no ha llorado cuando ha escuchado la voz de sus Paladines al otro lado del transmisor, cuando Pidge se ha roto en pedazos entre la sangre verdosa de un _terathiano_ , cuando Keith ha murmurado un "Ha sido un placer volar con vosotros, chicos" ante un número de enemigos que no creía poder vencer, cuando todo lo que se escuchaban eran los gritos de los Paladines al rescate de su líder.

Allura no ha llorado, porque eso hubiera implicado que ellos habían perdido.

Allura no ha llorado, simplemente porque no lo tiene permitido.

—Princesa. —esta vez es Lance el que habla, avanzando un paso vacilante hacia ella. —¿Estás bi-? Uuff.

El sonido sorprendido que escapa de él queda ahogado contra el pelo de Pidge cuando Allura estira un brazo hacia ellos para atraerlos hacia sí, el otro abriéndose para recibir a Hunk y a un reacio Keith.

Por encima del hombro de Lance, su mirada se entrelaza con la de Shiro. La sonrisa que le dedica a Allura es temblorosa, pero tan sincera que parece deshacer un poco el hielo que ella misma ha instaurado en su pecho.

El peor siempre será Shiro, porque Allura sabe que un abrazo apretado jamás será capaz de unir lo que queda de él, y eso se la está comiendo por dentro.

En cuanto deshace el agarre con los cuatro niños a los que envía a morir a diario, sus brazos buscan al hombre del que ya sólo quedan piezas rotas.

Shiro la sujeta contra sí, y no se había sentido tan bien desde que el león negro dejó de velar por ella.

 **~O~O~O~**

Algunas noches, cuando el resto de los chicos se han ido a dormir, Shiro y ella comparten historias.

Empezó de forma casi accidental, porque ninguno se veía capaz de dormir y sus pasos vagabundos les llevaban a encontrarse en los fríos pasillos del Castillo. Con el tiempo, lo que era una casualidad acabó volviéndose una costumbre.

Hunk ha hecho un líquido extraño, hoy, y el resto de Paladines parecían exuberantes ante su sabor. " _Es como chocolate_ " había dicho Lance, una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro mientras tendía una taza a Keith " _como volver a casa_."

(Allura se alegra de que al menos ellos puedan sentir algo así.)

—No entiendo por qué os gusta tanto—comenta, mientras le da un nuevo sorbo a la taza que ella misma se ha servido. —Es...empalagoso, como mínimo.

Shiro se ríe. El sonido es grave, dulce como esta cosa a la que ellos llaman _chocolate espacial_. Allura siente la sangre arremolinarse en sus mejillas, y gira el rostro hacia el ventanal para que él no sea capaz de percibirlo.

—¿Qué beben los niños en Altea?

—Zumo de leangue. —espera a que la comprensión se encienda en los rasgos de Shiro, y cuando no lo hace no puede evitar la decepción amarga que se extiende a través de su boca. Claro que no lo entiende. Nadie además de ella y Coran recuerdan las frutas de leangue. Nadie además de ella y Coran han pasado horas exprimiéndolas, las manos manchadas de morado y sonrisas en los rostros.

Shiro intenta comprender todo lo que puede, pero nunca será alteano.

—Mancha muchísimo. Mi padre pasó años intentando que dejara de beberlo antes de las reuniones sociales—sonríe, volviendo los ojos al vacío del espacio mientras continúa. —Una vez me enfurecí con el hijo de un embajador y metí la mano en el zumo de leangue sólo para poder llenarle la cara de morado.

Él sonríe, recolocándose en el sofá para poder mirarla plenamente.

—¿Oh? Nadie diría que eras una niña traviesa, princesa.

—¡No lo era! —Allura sonríe, un gesto nostálgico y triste. —Pero nunca tuve suficiente paciencia. Solía odiar los bailes. Mis primos hubieran sido mucho mejores herederos en ese aspecto.

Hay un silencio consternado. Shiro siempre se queda callado, cuando ella hace referencia a su familia. Es como si no quisiera molestar a los fantasmas del pasado que apoyan sus dedos esqueléticos sobre los hombros de la princesa, recordándole que ya no están, que ya nunca van a volver.

El Paladín Negro se levanta, carraspeando, y apoya su taza de chocolate espacial en el suelo antes de girarse hacia ella en un gesto fluido. Allura parpadea un par de veces, confundida ante la mano que él le tiende y la sonrisa cálida que le ofrece.

—Podemos probar—dice, y a ella no se le escapa el sonrojo aposentado en sus mejillas mientras continúa. —si también te disgustarían los bailes de la tierra.

Allura parpadea un par de veces, confundida.

—No tenemos vuestra música.

—Podemos improvisar algo.

La luz artificial del castillo acaricia los rasgos marcados de Shiro, y el frío del espacio parece haberse colado hasta los huesos de la princesa hace ya mucho. Quizá nunca la haya abandonado.

Sin embargo, se deshace de la manta que llevaba alrededor de los hombros en un movimiento seguro, sus dedos entrelazándose con los de él.

Shiro la sostiene contra sí, una voz tranquila dictando instrucciones básicas. Allura permite que sus músculos se relajen contra el cuerpo del Paladín.

La sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro no desaparece en toda la noche.

 **~O~O~O~**

En Altea, Allura estaba versada en la guerra.

Puede parecer irónico, teniendo en cuenta que la principal misión de los alteanos era de paz, que portaban sonrisas y miradas serenas. Pero, aunque llevaban a sus aliados junto al corazón, nunca dejaban de vigilar a sus enemigos por el rabillo del ojo.

Siempre hay gente celosa cuando una raza es especialmente próspera.

Y Allura, por más que su padre lo negara de forma vehemente, era una guerrera desde el instante en el que tomó una primera bocanada de aire, dos lunas antes de lo normal para los suyos y la idea de que quizá no sobreviviera colgando sobre la cabeza de sus padres. Era una guerrera desde que se subió a una nave a escondidas y la pilotó hasta salir de la órbita, la mirada de su padre intentando ocultar un brillo orgulloso mientras la regañaba por ese golpe a su autoridad.

Allura era ( _es_ , independientemente de sus manos temblorosas y las pesadillas y las lágrimas contra la almohada, _es_ ) una guerrera.

Su padre había mirado a Zarkon: "Quizá mi hija sea quien acabe sustituyéndote algún día, ¿no crees, viejo amigo?"

Ella había sonreído, pletórica.

Nunca había notado que el otro hombre no imitó su gesto.

 **~O~O~O~**

La mano de Shiro busca la suya bajo la mesa cuando se cumplen tres meses de la desaparición del holograma de su padre.

Zarkon debería tener más miedo de la princesa del reino caído que de cualquier Paladín.

Zarkon debería estar _aterrorizado_.

(Allura ha perdido mucho, pero no va a perder _esto_.)

 **~O~O~O~**

—¿Lo echas de menos?

Shiro dirige una mirada extrañada en su dirección ante la pregunta, alejando los ojos de los planetas y constelaciones que flotan suavemente a su alrededor. La luz azulada se refleja en su rostro, dándole un aspecto aún más etéreo de lo habitual.

—La tierra. —continúa Allura, sus dedos viajando hasta la esfera que representa el planeta—.Todo lo que ella conlleva.

—Oh—Shiro se permite una sonrisa leve, pero el gesto no le llega a los ojos. —Sí, supongo que sí. Aunque llevo tanto tiempo sin volver que no sé...no sé cuánto habrá cambiado todo.

Allura camina hasta sentarse a su lado en los escalones de la sala de mando, tan cerca que sus hombros casi se rozan. Es curioso, como la cercanía que Lance tendía a adoptar durante sus flirteos inocentes la hacía sentir incómoda mientras que la de Shiro sólo resulta cálida, reconfortante.

—No es que me quede mucho allí—continúa Shiro, ladeando la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. Tiene las pestañas espesas, para ser un humano, y crean sombras sobre sus pómulos. —Nuestros padres murieron apenas un par de años antes de que me fuera, y Keith está conmigo.—hay una breve pausa. — Aunque supongo que me gustaría volver a ver a mi abuela.

Allura se inclina un poco más hacia él antes de ser muy consciente del gesto, con una expresión interesada.

—Lance parece extrañar la...¿lluvia? —prueba la palabra, extranjera en su boca y rara en sus oídos.

—Sí. —Shiro echa la cabeza hacia atrás, observando las estrellas que sobrevuelan sus figuras. —Aunque creo que yo prefería la nieve. A ti también te gustaría más. Quizá, si algún día volvemos, pueda llevarte a conocerla.

Allura frunce el ceño. Una parte de ella quiere preguntar qué significa exactamente ese término, pero de algún modo se niega a romper la expresión cálida que ha inundado la expresión de Shiro ante el recuerdo. Los dedos humanos de él rozan los suyos suavemente, seguramente por accidente, y tras una leve vacilación la princesa entrelaza sus manos.

El bulto en su garganta que insiste en ahogarla parece deshacerse un poco. El ronroneo del león onírico vuelve a resonar en su cabeza.

La sonrisa de Shiro provoca que una estampida de rones alteanos se despliegue en su estómago. Allura no tiene que ser muy lista para saber lo que significa.

Oh, no.

 _Oh, no._

 _Oh, nooooooooo._

 **~O~O~O~**

Muchos "oh, no" después, Lance parece notar algo.

 _Por supuesto_ que Lance parece notar algo.

—Así que—dice, apoyándose sobre la mesa ante ella con una sonrisa pícara. —Shiro y tú, ¿eh?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres. —replica Allura, aunque puede notar la sangre arremolinarse en sus mejillas.

Lance asiente con un canturreo. Se ha deslizado tanto sobre la mesa que está prácticamente tumbado sobre ella, las manos apoyadas sobre las mejillas y los ojos brillantes. Pidge siempre ha dicho que el chico es un cotilla de corazón, pero Allura no era plenamente consciente de ello hasta este momento.

—Keith te podría dar una charla, ya sabes—continúa, como si ella nunca hubiera intervenido—.Va a estar todo "espero que sepas a dónde vas con mi hermano". Será hilarante. —una pausa pensativa. — ¡Quizá hasta Pidge lo haga!

—Lance. No hay nada entre Shiro y yo. Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional.

Él se ríe. Se ríe. Allura casi lamenta no poder lanzarle directo al espacio cuando su traidor corazón empieza una carrera desesperada.

—¡Estrictamente profesional, mi trasero! —carraspea, para poner una voz tan aguda que podría romper cristales en lo que es una imitación pésima de Allura. —"Oh, Shiro, ¿podrías venir conmigo después a discutir una estrategia?" "Por supuesto, princes-" AY.

Ella sonríe para sí misma, satisfecha al ver que el pegote de goo verde que ha volado de su cuchara ha acertado el ojo del Paladín.

—Puedes intentar acallarme con la violencia—dramatiza Lance, apartándose la sustancia verde con expresión asqueada. —Pero nunca podrás eliminar las miradas que le lanzas. Estás pillada, princesa.

Allura le enarca las cejas, sin perder la sonrisa felina que se ha deslizado anteriormente a través de sus rasgos.

—¿No deberías estar entrenando, Lance?

Él se envara ante la acusación, un sonrojo avergonzado extendiéndose a través de sus mejillas. A Allura a veces se le olvida lo jóvenes que son, lo fácil que es hacerles sentir culpables cuando no están cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades.

( "Niños en una guerra", repite una parte de su cabeza que ella intenta acallar. "Niños en una guerra porque tú no fuiste capaz de parar a Zarkon, porque fracasaste, porque perdiste todo. Y lo vas a volver a hacer. Oh, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.")

—¡Recuerda, princesa! —dice Lance, ya a medio camino de la salida. Hace un gesto hacia ella, sus dedos colocados como pistolas. —En la Tierra demostramos nuestro cariño juntando los labios. ¡Y a veces hasta metiendo la lengua en la boca ajena!

Allura exagera un gesto de asco, decidida a no decirle que era prácticamente igual en Altea.

—¿Eso era lo que hacías con Keith en el hangar de Blue? Tenía la impresión de que estábais intentando devoraros.

Lance se tropieza con sus propios pasos.

 **~O~O~O~**

Todo parece ir bien.

Hasta que no lo hace.

Es una misión de rescate, otra vez, y la voz de Pidge parece vibrar de emoción a través del comunicador mientras plantea la posibilidad de que esta vez sí encuentren a su familia. Allura no tiene el valor para recordarle las pocas probabilidades que hay de que lo hagan, porque la esperanza en el tono del Paladín Verde parece animar a todo el equipo.

Debería haber sido sencillo. De nuevo, el plan original consistía en entrar, liberar a los prisioneros, introducirlos en las cápsulas de emergencia para que pudieran llegar al Castillo, y seguidamente huir antes de que los Galra supieran qué les había golpeado.

No contaban con la posibilidad de que hubiera una Druida en la nave.

Allura tiene que escucharlo todo a través del comunicador, la impotencia cerniéndose sobre ella mientras escucha a Shiro gritar órdenes firmes hacia Keith, en un intento desesperado de huir. Los primeros prisioneros que han conseguido liberar están haciendo su entrada al Castillo de los Leones, pero Allura no es capaz de darles la bienvenida que probablemente esperaban.

Coran tiene una mano preocupada sobre el hombro de la princesa, y eso es lo único que evita que Allura salga a correr para hacerse con una nave y entrar ella misma a la fuerza en la del enemigo.

Escucha gritos y golpes, el sonido del bayard de Keith deslizándose a través del aire, jadeos agotados mezclados con las palabras preocupadas del resto de Paladines. Hunk parece al borde de las lágrimas.

—Me estoy acercando a su posición—dice Lance. —Debería estar allí pronto. ¿Hunk, colega? ¿Te falta mucho?

—Estoy en ello—resopla el aludido, su tono histérico. —¡Hunk al rescate!

—Yo estoy acompañando a los últimos prisioneros. —susurra Pidge. —Todo va a ir bien. No tardaremos en salir de aquí.

Allura se lleva el puño a la boca, mordiéndoselo para no chillar. Ahora mismo no hay nada que ella pueda hacer, más allá de esperar, y la frustración parece estar devorándola por dentro.

La voz de Shiro llega apenas cinco minutos después, agotada:

—Estamos fuera.

Allura no reprime la sonrisa que se desliza a través de su rostro.

 **~O~O~O~**

Los refugiados murmuran, y sus palabras llegan a oídos de Shiro apenas él ha puesto un pie en el gran salón que les recibe a todos.

"Campeón", dicen sus lenguas bífidas, y "Paladín Negro", con tal reverencia, respeto y temor que parece hacer temblar hasta la última estrella de la supernova que es Allura.

Ella sujeta su mano cuando alguno de ellos dirige miradas recelosas en su dirección, una sonrisa perfectamente formada en sus labios mientras les pregunta si están contentos con las habitaciones que les han sido cedidas hasta que puedan volver a casa.

Shiro aprieta los dedos de ella en respuesta.

Allura sabe que les persiguen murmullos descontentos cuando tira de él, alejándole de la situación y de las miradas indiscretas y de la presión y del _tener que ser_ , porque Shiro se merece algo mejor. Algo mejor que todo esto, mejor que ella.

Pero todo lo que Allura tiene para ofrecer, mientras le invita con un gesto silencioso hacia su habitación, es a sí misma.

Besar a Shiro es como volver a casa después de un día especialmente largo.

Allura respira sobre sus labios y siente que puede volver a tomar oxígeno después de estar años bajo el agua.


End file.
